


Fire That Burns Within

by AlexandriaArlene



Series: Dancing with Demons [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Demons, F/M, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, awesomeness, clace, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jace, the Abbadon demon is still alive and now it wants revenge on Simon for trying to kill it in the first place” Izzy told Jace over the phone. It was hard for Jace to believe. He knew that demons could play games like that but he didn’t like that idea of the demon being alive.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll talk to you about this more when I see you in about an hour and a half.” Jace replied. He looked down at Clary who was still sleeping and knew that he was going to have to wake her up soon because this had to do with one of her best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Light in the Darkness

Jace stared down at Clary as she was asleep and all he could think about how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He just wanted to be with her. He heard his phone vibrate and moved to answer the phone. 

“Hey Izzy.” Jace whispered. He wasn’t going to not answer in case it was important. Izzy was his sister in every way that mattered. Blood didn’t matter to him anymore and Clary taught him that. She taught him that because the way that she acted towards Luke and Valentine. She never called Valentine Dad or even Father because Luke was the one that tucked her in at night. That read her stories to bed and that picked her up from school. Valentine had only caused her pain. 

Valentine had told her that Jace was her brother and made her feel wrong of all the feelings that she was having towards Jace and he tried to kill her but instead he killed Jace. It was only because of the wish that Clary made that brought Jace back and she wouldn’t take that back for anything even if it meant that Sebastian came back.

“Um. Jace do you think you and Clary can come to the institute? There was a demon fight and Simon was almost killed and now we need help finding it and killing it.” Isabelle replied. 

“What happened?” Jace asked. Izzy knew that he would be there as fast as possible and all she had to do was say the words. Jace thought of Izzy as a sister and he would never let anything happen to her but no matter how protective of her that he was Alec was five times more protective of her.

“You remember the Abbadon demon that Simon stabbed well it didn’t actually die and now it’s after Simon. Simon’s dodged it’s attacks but it has grown more powerful and we need your help beating it. We need you and Clary to help us.” Izzy replied. 

“Yeah. Give us about an hour and a half because Clary’s not even awake yet.” Jace replied.

“Okay but can you also call Alec and let him know.” Isabelle replied. Jace didn’t mind doing that for her but he was going to have to get Clary up soon as he looked down at her he wondered how the rest of their lives was going to be. “And Jace thank you and I’m really sorry about this.” She continued.

“Izzy, don’t be silly I would do anything for you your my sister and Simon has been like a brother to Clary you know we you do anything for you.” Jace replied.

“I know but thank you anyways.” Izzy replied. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Jace replied. Jace pressed the end button on his phone and he begin to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair. She started to stir and apart of him wanted to let her sleep but the other part knew that they had to get up now but he didn’t want to get up either because he enjoyed when it was just her in his arms when they are in room together and he’s just holding her is when he’s the happiest that he’s ever been. 

“Hey wake up.” Jace whispered in her ear. She stirred a little bit more and she continued to sleep so instead of trying to do that he pressed his lip against her neck and she let her eyes open to look up at him. Her heart fluttered at the way that he made her feel. The way that he always made her feel. The way that she made him feel was the same. 

“We need to get up.” Jace whispered. She groaned then sat up and looked at him. He was just sitting there staring at her in complete awe. There were other days like this where he was just completely amazed that she was his. He never thought that he was going to have someone like her.

“Why do we need to get up?” She asked. Jace realized that he hadn’t told her so he pulled himself up and pulled her onto his lap brushing her hair out of her face. Her messy hair was all over the place and he loved to know what she looked like in the morning without the make up or without the clothes she normally wore. She was the only woman that he was ever in love with and the only one that he ever could love.

“We need to go to the institute Izzy and Simon ran into come problems.” Jace replied. Clary didn’t know if she could look at him any different because he had always been there. He had always fought for her since the day that she met him. She pressed her lips into his to try and distract him from the institute but it didn’t change how much it changed her life with every kiss and every moment her heart was beating faster than with anyone else. It was part of the reason why things didn’t work out with Simon. Jace pulled away slowly from her knowing what she was doing.

“I know what you’re doing.” Jace replied. She smiled at him and didn’t want to go to the institute. She wanted to spend the day in his arms instead of hunting demons today. She just wanted to be with him and that was the reason she didn’t want to get up. 

“And what would that be?” Clary asked innocently. She wasn’t normally trying to scheme but this time she was. She was just trying to get him to just say they could stay here.

“If Simon and Izzy weren’t in trouble you know I’d let you talk me into all day with just us but we have to go help them by fighting this stupid demon.” Jace replied. She just smiled and got off of him. He watched her make her way into the shower. He sat there for a minute before deciding that he needed to call Alec and let him know what’s going on. He picked up his cell phone and pressed on the button that read Alec.

“Hey” Alec muttered sounding like he was still sleeping. Jace wished that they didn’t have to go fight a demon but they needed to because they needed to fight it so they could get back to everything that was important.

“Alec, meet the group at the institute because Simon and Izzy got into some trouble but this is where it gets weird do you remember Abbadon demon?” Jace asked.

“Yeah the one that Simon stabbed when he was still human?” Alec asked.

“Yeah well that same demon is after Simon for trying to kill in the first place because apparently is was an illusion to get out of the hands of Valentine.” Jace replied.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon.” Alec replied as he pressed end on his cell phone. He looked over at Magnus that was still asleep and sighed. He didn’t want to wake up Magnus but maybe it would be a better idea to leave him a note. Alec got out of bed and started putting on his shadow hunter gear. He looked over at Magnus and didn’t know what to do because he didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye to him. So he pressed his hand to Magnus’ shoulder to push him awake.

“Magnus.” He whispered. Magnus’s eyes opened slowly as he looked at Alec he felt happy. He looked at Alec’s clothes and knew why he was waking up so early.

“Simon and Izzy got into some trouble and I have to go.” Alec whispered. Magnus pulled Alec’s head toward him kissed him. “I love you.” He whispered as he pulled away. 

“I love you too.” Alec whispered and walked out the door. 

At the apartment Clary was putting on her gear when Jace wrapped his arms around her as she was putting on her gear. He knew they had to get to the institute soon. “We have to go.” Clary muttered. Jace let her out of grasp and finished putting on their gear so they could go to the institute.


	2. Pandemonium

Jace and Clary met Alec, Izzy and Simon at the institute. Maryse came into the kitchen where they were standing and waiting. Clary had pulled her body onto the counter like she was used to it because there was about 2 months that she lived in the institute but they couldn’t do anything until they knew where the demon was actually at.

“The demon is at Pandemonium.” Maryse said. Clary jumped from the counter and stood next to Jace. Alec nodded and Izzy picked up her whip. Simon made his way to the door and the rest followed without saying goodbye to Maryse because all of them just wanted to take care of the demon before the demon had a chance to do anything worse then what it had already done. 

They were soon at Pandemonium and Clary couldn’t help but to remember that this place had changed her life forever and that wouldn’t ever change. This place had helped her find who she was and on top of everything it gave her a chance at real love even if Valentine had also created so much pain it wouldn’t change anything.

“You okay?” Jace asked as they were standing in a crowd watching Izzy lure the demon into a room. It was normally best to go along with Izzy’s plan. It was just best to do it that way because any other way would probably cause suspicion on everything. She looked at Jace and he still looked like a lion to her.

“Yeah I’m fine.” She replied. Jace held onto her hand and kept her close until it was time. They watched Izzy walk into the room and they followed after her. Each one looking like rotting flesh and bones. They would have to fight them at once. Izzy trapped the first one with her whip as Simon stabbed it and watched as the flesh of the demon broke out into a blazing fire as you could her the screeching of its screams but that wasn’t the originated demon otherwise the other two would of disappeared with the first one. That one was the easiest he had ever fought normally would take much more than just a stab but then he remembered that there were two more that were most likely going to be much harder. Actually he knew for a fact that they were because he had already fought this demon before and both times it could have killed him because each time he barely escaped the demon.

They gathered the second one but the third took a liking in Clary like it personally wanted her guts. Jace saw as the demon realized who she was as hard as it was for him to accept that all he wanted to do was protect her but he knew that he couldn’t hold her back. He had to let her know for herself that she could do this and that she would have him through anything and that wasn’t going to change. Not ever. 

“Clarissa Morgenstern.” The demon hissed her name and moved towards her she slid to the other side of it so she had time to draw a rune or decide to stab it she didn’t know what she was going to do because if this was the originated one it wouldn’t go down as easy. Jace moved in front of the demon to distract knowing the demon probably thought that he was Sebastian even if he wasn’t he could distract it long enough for Clary to create the rune that would freeze it into place and they could handle the other one because Jace didn’t believe that this was the originating demon.

Clary drew the rune on her palm with the stele. She dragged it across her skin as she created each and every curve. It was looking more like a scar in each and every motion. Then she held the rune in front of it and watched it freeze when it went to grab Jace. Clary moved around the demon and stood next to Jace. He moved toward the one that Alec, Simon, and Izzy had been fighting. Izzy was struggling to keep in place. Simon had suffered an injury to his hand so he couldn’t fight the demon with his sword. Alec was trying to help Izzy keep it in place once they did they knew that Jace had to ask one question.

“Why did you come after Simon now after all of this time?” Jace asked.

“Because I just found out that Valentine and Sebastian were dead and if they found out that I was easily beaten by a mundane then he would have killed me himself.” The demon replied. Jace wanted to say ‘wow hell’s slow’ because Valentine had been dead for two years and Sebastian a year. Jace knew that now he could kill him because that meant that nobody sent the demon after them because any other information couldn’t be trusted. Demons couldn’t be trusted. Jace took the sword and drove it into the demon and pulled it out quickly watching as this set on fire a larger fire then before but it didn’t seem to hurt anyone but the demon as it screamed so loud that no one could even focus on something else. When it was gone Izzy ran into Simon’s arms and helped get out of the room and back to the institute. Alec could tell that Clary and Jace needed some time where it was just them so he decided to go back to the apartment to see Magnus.

“I love you.” Jace said moving towards her to cup her face in his hands brushing her hair out of her face. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking but he knew that whatever she was thinking he’d be there from start til the end.

“I love you too.” She replied. He took the time to kiss her and really kiss her. He knew that she still felt pain over Valentine and Sebastian and what they did that he name felt scorched when they said Morgenstern because she wasn’t she was fray. It was different for her because when he changed his name it didn’t carry baggage like hers did. People didn’t give him weird looks but they did with her because she was Valentine’s last blood relative that was still breathing.

“Your not like him. It doesn’t matter what anybody says your not like Valentine. You love so much more then him and I know that because I know what it’s like to be loved by you and love is what makes you stronger. He believed that love is weakness you’re the opposite of anything that Valentine ever was.” Jace told her.

“I know you’re right.” Clary whispered she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him. She wanted to go home and spend it with him. Valentine had already caused her so much pain. 

“This place forever changed me three years ago.” Jace told her and she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at his words because she agreed her life changed to the moment she saw him stab the demon.

“Why because you killed a demon with blue hair?” Clary asked. She wanted to hear him say the words. She didn’t know why but she did. Jace smiled at her because he knew to that she just wanted to hear those words.

“No because that’s the day the girl I love came into my life and showed me what it was like to truly love someone and showed me that some things are worth fighting for. You showed me that Valentine raising me meant nothing and that anything without you isn’t a life worth living. I love you.” Jace told her whispering each and every word to her. She couldn’t help but smile as he ran his fingers through her hair calming her.

“I love you and this place changed my life too.” She replied. He wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to stay like this forever with her but that was the easy part with them. They could just be together and not say a word. He loved watching her draw and she loved when he played the piano. It was a soft melody a lot of the time. Valentine may have made him play for demon reasons but that’s all he had to get lost into sometimes. Now he had Clary and playing with her hair and everything else just kind of felt like it was all natural.

“Are you ready to go home?” Jace whispered and she nodded her head. He grabbed her hand and walked out the room and led her through the crowd and to the car that they had come in. He opened the door for her and got in on the other side and drove them back to the apartment. They walked into the apartment and he dropped his gear and his boots by the door and soon Clary did the same. She felt exhausted. Jace sat down on the couch so she decided to sit next to him. A few seconds later he moved her so she was in his arms. She fell asleep in his arms and he looked down at her and for along time he had to fight himself to tell himself that he didn’t have to wake himself up. For the first time he didn’t feel like he was going to wake up and be fighting Valentine. He knew this was real and it wasn’t going to end.


End file.
